


We Will Always Have You

by Mom_Nicole



Series: 3 Hearts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Family, M/M, bucky's baby, cute Steve, happy female reader, labor, protective dad bucky, the end of this cute little series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: female reader finally brings Bucky's baby into the world.





	We Will Always Have You

“YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU AND YOUR COCK JAMES BUCHANAN ROGERS!” You growl as you feel another contraction hit you.

Bucky’s eyes go wide as he looks at you in shock. He was told this would happen and had even seen it when it came time to have Rebecca, but there was something about it aimed at him that just made him feel….afraid for his dick.

Steve has the good grace not to laugh at Bucky’s look, but he does encourage you to push which you do, gripping Steve’s hand hard enough that he winches. All that super soldier serum now running through your body via the baby that, things like strength? Oh yeah you had a nice boost of it.

Which was coming in handy right now, you once again refused pain meds, but that didn’t mean you weren’t feeling this. At least it was easier this time around, the labor only taking a tiny 2 hours instead of 11 hours like with Rebecca.

It doesn’t take you long to go from mad to weepy in a matter of seconds however. “Bucky why are you so far away from me?” You whine sadly.

He shakes his head as if to clear his mind, trying to keep up with your mood swings was something he had gotten used to during the pregnancy, but this was even worse, thankfully he just rushes back over very much ignoring the way Steve is fighting back a huge smile and takes your other hand, offering his metal hand so you could grab it as hard as you wanted.

_____________________

Little Joseph Gaberiel Rogers is born on a cold December morning, Christmas eve actually and...it’s the best gift one could ask for….that and some sleep….you really need a nap now.

_______________________

While Becca had been a quiet baby, little Jo is not. He cries...alot. He only shushes when he’s held and right now it was a tie between Bucky and Steve who he settled more for because….it wasn’t you and that….well your trying not to be hurt by this really but….there’s no way around it, your son doesn’t like you all that much.

He is only quiet when you nurse him after that, he cries and turns his face from yours. It stings honestly. Maybe it’s because your so tired still. Christmas day came and went, with you all vowing to go all out next year when Joseph was older. Rebecca had opened everything with joy and excitement and you loved watching her open everything.

You had napped alot that day, still tired from the day before, but you had a few things under the tree too, like those super soft and warm gloves that cost a arm and leg and a coat that brought out the color in your eyes with a captain america beanie to finish it off, the last gift making you giggle, it came from Bucky who thought it was funny...and cute.

Steve just shook his head fondly as he helped little Becca put together her new big foam blocks that fit together like a giant puzzle on the floor. Bucky had been good and sneaky with the photos too, plenty of ones of Steve and Becca building things together, both into it so much, lost in the simple actions of putting something together. The same little crease in between their eyes as they worked. It really wasn’t fair how cute it all was. How much bigger Steve was with Rebecca in between his legs as they worked and yet so so gentle, those big hands helping her little hands along, god you can’t wait to get those photos framed.

And then James….for how sad it made you right now at how your son was not happy with you, he loved his fathers and Bucky….came alive in a way he only did with Rebecca and now Joseph. Only it was clear already the things they shared, same little nose, same eyes. It was those little things that….Bucky was drawn to in a way you knew he couldn’t fully explain yet, it was so new for him STILL.

Bucky held him ALOT, almost never wanting to put him down and you bit your bottom lip anytime you saw just how much he loved his child. He was very clearly already wrapped around his son’s little fingers, the fact that he didn’t even mind changing his diapers, spoke volumes. That was something not even STEVE wanted to touch sometimes, his nose much to sensitive.

Bucky just did it with a smile and would make a game out of it so little Jo just giggled or smiled. It’s been two weeks now and while your son is still not sure about you, at least now he doesn’t cry as much, small win you guess. Maybe the stress your feeling is just making him stressed, makes sense, but honestly your so glad your not in this alone, you have one of, if not the best support system in your husbands.

Their words from this morning echoing in your head as you get ready to start your day, “We will always have you sweetheart, today, tomorrow, forever, til the end of the line baby doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we have the end of this little story/series......it's been so much fun and i'm gonna miss it, but as you guys know I'm working on so many things so....i'll see ya then (hugs)


End file.
